


New Shoes

by inlittlestars (silvernatasha)



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvernatasha/pseuds/inlittlestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy wanted to fling her shoes from the roof of Stark Tower. Tony's lecture on the physics of dropping something from a great height be damned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt fuck me heels for Darcy Lewis Smut Week on Tumblr.

When she'd seen them, she'd known that she had to have them. Darcy had not a single doubt in her mind that they were meant to be hers and when she slipped them on their feet she felt like Cinderella, every curve of her foot caressed by the finest of footwear.

And they weren't just shoes. No, these were fuck me heels that made her calves look amazing and her ass pert in a way that she couldn't achieve in the gym. Between these shoes and a new lipstick that had been calling to her just as insistently, Darcy was ready to take on the world.

But at two o'clock in the morning, after hours of mingling, dancing and making sure that certain Avengers kept their dignity amidst the free-flowing alcohol, Darcy wanted to fling her shoes from the roof of Stark Tower. Tony's lecture on the physics of dropping something from a great height be damned. She needed these monstrosities off her feet and now.

Even more in awe of Pepper Potts than ever before, Darcy flopped down on the couch in the rec room, too tired to even turn the lights on. With her feet dangling over the arm, some of the pressure on the balls of her feet subsided, but it didn't do anything for the pinching feeling around her toes.

"JARVIS, lights."

Darcy peered over at the door to see Steve standing there. She grimaced as the lights flared. "Dim lights," she corrected and JARVIS silently followed her instructions.

"I thought I was going to walk you home." Steve lingered in the doorway.

"My feet hurt. And you were busy dancing. I didn't want to interrupt."

He shook his head, walking over to her. Gently lifting her feet, he sat down, then placed them on his lap. "You'd never be interrupting."

"Okay," she murmured, resting her head. She'd remember that for next time.

All things considered, this was a pretty comfy couch.

Steve carefully tugged her fuck-me shoes off, placing them on the floor with appropriate respect for her footwear. He chuckled as Darcy sighed in relief, wiggling her toes. "What do you call this color?" he asked, tweaking her big toe.

"Bastille My Heart." It would had been disrespectful to the shoes not to have a pedicure.

Eyes closed, Darcy inhaled sharply as his fingers pressed firmly into her foot, rubbing small circles in just the right places to relieve the aching. "Oh, my God. You are really good at that."

He smiled wryly. "I aim to please."

"No, like, _seriously_ good." Darcy watched him through half-open eyes, pushing up her glasses. "That is _amazing_." Maybe she wouldn't throw her shoes off the building if she could have this treatment afterwards. "Where did you learn to do this?"

His cheeks turned just a little pink, his smile turning shy. "I... How would Tony put it? What stays on the USO tour, stays on the USO tour."

Darcy smirked. "Oh, yeah? Now you've got me curi... Oh. Oh, God." She bit her lip. She'd already known he had magic fingers, but this was a new level of amazing and she could feel her whole body responding to this chaste touch.

But, hey. He was Captain America. It would be, like, unpatriotic if her nipples didn't get hard.

Her feet felt normal again, but Steve didn't stop, his hands sliding up to massage her calves.

Bit by bit, his hands moved further up her legs, making Darcy glad for the cut of her dress as he traced surprisingly delicate fingers over the sensitive spot behind her knee.

"Whatcha doin', Steve?" she teased.

His warm hand resting on her outer thigh, Steve adjusted his position, leaning over her and supporting himself on his other arm. "Something I've been thinking about all evening."

"Ooh." Darcy grinned, her hand coming to rest on the nape of his neck. "I love it when you make plans. My little tactician."

A bashful expression crossed his face for just a moment before he kissed her, lips insistent against her own. His fingers were just as sure, dipping between her thighs. He pressed against soft material that covered her, two fingers making small circles that had Darcy squirming and parting her legs further.

He rocked against her and she could feel his cock hard against her stomach. Darcy nipped at his lower lip, appreciative as his fingers slipped under her underwear. Until that touch, she hadn't realized just how aroused she was, but his fingers easily teased her slick folds, moving back and forth with precisely judged pressure.

Darcy shifted her hips, trying to communicate that she wanted his fingers on her clit, but he seemed to be studiously avoiding it, even going so far to draw careful circles around that sensitive spot.

"Steve," she complained, wishing that she could touch him. He was pressed against her so close, though, that she couldn't slip her hand between their bodies.

He kissed her jaw. "Yes?" he asked, employing his best innocent tone as two fingers slid casually over her clit.

Darcy squeaked. "Nothing," she said, shaking her head. She buried her fingers in his hair, pulling his in for another kiss. "Absolutely nothing," she whispered against his lips.

Her body moved unconsciously against his touches, a flush spreading over her skin as he coaxed her towards orgasm. Hopefully, it would be the first of many if this was like any of his other plans.

She moaned softly, tugging at his hair as she felt herself grow closer and closer. The rocking of her hips became almost frantic, but Steve kept the same steady rhythm, expertly bringing her off with a finger either side of her clit.

Darcy bucked against him, gasping into the kiss and surrendering completely to the waves of pleasure that crashed through her.

Riding the pleasant buzz of a good orgasm, Darcy relaxed, limbs deliciously loose beneath his still-taut body. She laughed softly as a thought occurred to her. "I guess the fuck me heels worked?"

"The what?"

"My shoes."

"Oh." Steve kissed the tip of her nose. "I haven't technically fucked you yet."

Darcy shivered. Hearing him swear really shouldn't have been as much of a turn-on as it was. Yet, it always was. "Is that the next part of the plan?"

He shook his head, nose nudging hers. "The next part of the plan is to get you somewhere more private."

"Oh." Darcy smiled. "Awesome."


End file.
